A woman? - Miss Monday x Reader
by RanaParra
Summary: The muscle bound brawler Baroque Works.


You rush through a crowd of people, weaving through groups of them as you were running late for an appointment. In the midst of rushing, you stumble and trip, falling towards the muscular looking back ahead of you, your forehead crashing against them. You hissed in pain, gripping your forehead, the person turned around and gripped your collar, lifting you up and glaring at you, it was a masculine looking woman, glaring at you, fist wound up, "what the hell you think you're doing? You trying to pick a fight with me little lady?" You squeak and grip her large forearm with your small hands, "n-no! No! No! I-I-I was just in a rush! S-sorry! Sorry! Please don't hit me!" She spit to the side and dropped you, letting you crash hard on the cobblestone ground below, "you're lucky I don't wanna get my knuckles bloody right now, little bitch." As she walked away, you winced in pain as you try and sit yourself up, your arm as side were in massive amounts of pain, she had either broken something or bruised you easily like a banana, either way you didn't feel like you were able to make your appointment.

After someone had assisted you to the hospital, your friend to whom you were supposed to meet that day, rushed to you once she had heard what had happened to you. She came to check up on you and tried to get some information on whoever hurt you, but you couldn't quite remember many of their features. You were supposed to meet your friend that day to meet their friend, she admitted she had been trying to set you up with that person. She knew you weren't interested in men, and had another friend who was the same, she had informed you that they had a nice muscular body though and they were on their way to come visit you in the hospital. You tried to plea with your friend to tell the person to come see them when you weren't so bruised purple but it was too late, there was a knock at the door and your friend went into a fit of giggles, rushing to the door. They opened the door ajar and spoke to the person briefly before pushing them in and running out. To your horror, it was the same masculine looking woman from looked at you in shock and embarrassment, turning around swiftly and trying to open the door, but your friend on the other side had locked the door from the other side.

Avoiding wanting to break down the door, the large woman accepted her fate and turned to you, an embarrassed look on her face, "s-so… You're the infamous _..." She chuckled sheepishly. You nod and hid under the covers somewhat, "I-I am…" You murmur nervously. She puts her hands up in a surrendering gesture, "h-hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you again. I-I promise." You carefully lowered your blanket and looked at her uneasy, "it's okay. Calm down. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have freaked out on you right then. I was worried about getting messy and not impressing you," she admitted with a blush. You blush lightly, the blush hurting from the bruising on one side of your face, "o-oh… I see…" She sighed and looked away from you, rubbing her neck, "I was stupid, I should go. You probably don't want to look at my ugly mug," she hummed, standing up to leave. You swiftly and painfully reach to stop her, nearly falling out of the bed, but you were carefully caught in her strong embrace, "careful, you could've beaten yourself up worse."

You sniffle and tear up, "hey, what's wrong? I-I won't leave if you don't want me to." You shake your head and shake, "i-i-it hurts…" You whisper, her touch, even feather like, hurt you severely and caused you to cry from the pain. She panicked and quickly, though painfully helped you lay back on your hospital bed, "there. Sorry I didn't realize I was hurting you…. Again…" You relax a bit and reach for her hand slowly, placing it on top of her large one, "it's okay.. As long as you're here. Let's get to know each other." She smiled and gently held your hand, then placed a light kiss on it, "sounds like a lovely idea, I couldn't leave if I wanted to anyways, the door is locked." You giggle, "oh great. Of course she would." You both share a laugh and look into each other's eyes, sharing a moment, 'getting injured accidentally by this woman wasn't so bad.'


End file.
